Strength
Strength A measure of the amount of force a character can generate with their own bodies, to be used for lifting or striking. Tier 0 (Subhuman) Character possesses strength inferior to the weakest of humans, who are able to overpower them with various degrees of ease. Tier 1 (Human) Character possesses strength that is within human range. It can range from the bottom of human potential to the absolute peak, enabling the strongest of users to lift a maximum of one thousand pounds overhead. Tier 2 (Enhanced) Character possesses strength that is beyond that of humans, though not to an astronomical degree. Characters with low Tier 2 strength are able to physically overpower and beat down humans without much trouble, whilst mid Tier ones are able to toss around and dismember them. The top lifting weight of Enhanced Strength is a maximum of five tons, allowing them to lift and throw small vehicles like cars with effort. Tier 3 (Posthuman) Character is gifted with strength that enables them to easily dismember and ragdoll humans. They are capable of crushing and damaging a variety of durable materials with their blows and strength. Posthuman strength typically allows small vehicles to be thrown around with little difficulty. The maximum lifting capacity the highest echelons of Tier 3 strength is about ten tons. Tier 4 (Superhuman) Character is able to lift between ten and one hundred tons of weight, and are able to damage and destroy most industrial materials through their own physical strength. Higher classes of Tier 4 strength are able to lift large vehicles like tanks and yachts. Tier 5 (Mystical) Character is able to lift between one hundred and one thousand tons of weight, and is typically powerful enough to break through most structures, and can, with effort, bring down large buildings by damaging their supports. Tier 6 (Supernatural) A character with Tier 6 strength is able to accomplish titanic feats of strength, being able to destroy and lift massive structures and objects, being able to shake the earth with their power. The range for lifting strength within Tier 6 strength is in the thousands to millions of tons. Tier 7 (Mythic) Characters with Tier 7 strength are difficult to quantify in exact numbers. Tectonic plates and mountains can be shifted by them, while the earth can be made to shudder with the mere force of their blows. Their strength limits cannot properly be quantified, but members of this Tier are capable of breaking worlds with their physical attacks and shift planets from their orbits. Tier 8 (Celestial) Those characters who possess Tier 8 strength are at minimum, able to move and destroy stars, such is their power. Those at higher Tiers possess the ability to destroy solar systems. Tier 9 (Exalted) Characters with Tier 9 Strength are able to shift and crush entire galaxies with their strength. Tier 10 (Empyrean) Those with Empyrean Tier strength are able to exert force on a truly incomprehensible scale, being able to hold dimensions together or force them apart. Tier 11 (Transcendent) Those with Tier 11 strength are able to crush entire universes through their own physical power. Category:Powers